Dickon Tarly
7 |Erster Auftritt ="Blut von meinem Blut" |Letzter Auftritt ="Ostwacht" |Erschienen in =5 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel = |Beiname = |Status =Verstorben |Alter = |Gestorben = , Goldweg |Todesepisode ="Ostwacht" |Todesursache =Auf Daenerys Befehl von Drogon verbrannt |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Hornberg, Weite |Fraktion =Haus Tarly |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Freddie Stroma (Staffel 6) Tom Hopper (Staffel 7) |Sprecher =Matthias Ransberger }} Dickon Tarly ist ein Nebencharakter der sechsten und siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er tritt das erste Mal in der Episode "Blut von meinem Blut". In der sechsten Staffel wird er von Freddie Stroma verkörpert, jedoch wurde die Rolle für die siebte Staffel mit Tom Hopper neubesetzt. Dickon ist der jüngere Bruder von Samwell Tarly. Er wurde der Erbe seines Vaters Randyll Tarly, nachdem Samwell der Nachtwache beitrat und somit seinen Erbanspruch verlor. In der Serie Biographie Dickon ist der Sohn von Melessa Tarly und Randyll Tarly, dem Lord von Hornberg. Er ist der Bruder von Samwell und Talla Tarly. Dickon ist ein hervorragender Jäger und Schwertkämpfer, wenn auch nicht besonders gescheit. Aufgrund seiner kriegerischen Begabung ist er der Liebling seines Vaters. Daher wurde Samwell von seinem Vater enterbt und Dickon als Erbe eingesetzt. Samwell wurde gezwungen öffentlich zu verkünden, dass es sein Wunsch wäre, der Nachtwache beizutreten, wodurch er jedes Anrecht auf sein Erbe verliert. Staffel 6 Dickon Tarly ist bei einem Abendessen zu Ehren von Samwells Ankunft dabei. Um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, lobt Samwell das Wild und fragt, ob es von der heutigen Jagd sei. Sein Bruder rügt ihn, das könne nicht sein, da das Fleisch zunächst abhängen müsse, es sei von der Jagd letzte Woche und rühmt sich, es mit einem Schuss aus 70 Metern erlegt zu haben. Auf die Jagd angesprochen führt Sam aus, dass auch auf der Schwarzen Festung und jenseits viel gejagt wird. Als Goldy Samwell während des Gesprächs vor seinem Vater in Schutz nimmt und sagt, dass Sam auch ein guter Kämpfer sei, weil er einen Weißen Wanderer getötet habe, macht sich Dickon darüber lustig, dass es diese nicht gäbe. Staffel 7 Dickon ist zusammen mit seinem Vater nach Königsmund gereist und hört sich im Thronsaal eine Ansprache von Königin Cersei Lennister an. Danach trifft er auf Jaime Lennister, der jedoch nicht einmal weiß, wie er heißt und ihn Rickard nennt. Während der Einnahme von Rosengarten reitet er an der Seite seines Vaters und anderen Führungspersonen. Man erfährt später, dass die Schlacht um Rosengarten seine erste richtige Schlacht war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Schlachtfeld so stinkt. thumb|270px|Dickon während der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg Die Lennisterarmee ist auf dem Rückweg von Rosengarten nach Königsmund, Randyll Tarly reitet an der Seite seines Sohnes zu Jaime und überbringt die Nachricht, dass das Gold die Stadttore von Königsmund bereits passiert hat und die letzten Wagen mit Lebensmitteln dies auch noch vor Einbruch der Nacht tun sollten. Jaime spricht Dickon wieder mit falschem Namen an, was Bronn ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockt. Im Gespräch mit Jaime und Bronn wird deutlich, dass Dickon im Bezug auf den Sieg über die Tyrells zurückhaltender, ja sogar traurig ist, da er viele von ihnen gekannt und mit ihnen gejagt hat. Dann bricht das Chaos über die Armee der Lennisters herein. Dickon rettet im Kampfgetümmel Jaime Lennister das Leben, als dieser von einem Dothraki mit seinem Arakh arg bedrängt wird, und Dickon den Dothraki von hinten ersticht. Die überlebenden Soldaten, darunter auch Randyll und Dickon Tarly, werden vor Daenerys Targaryen versammelt. Sie bietet ihnen an, das Knie zu beugen oder zu sterben. Die meisten beugen das Knie, bis auf Randyll und Dickon. Daenerys will niemanden gefangen nehmen, da sie befürchtet, dass viele sie ergreifen und nicht das Knie beugen würden, wenn sie das als eine Möglichkeit zur Verfügung stellen würde. Tyrion Lennister rät ihr, Randyll zur Mauer zu schicken, da sie einen erfahrenen Kämpfer wie ihn gebrauchen könnten. Randyll lehnt mit den Worten ab, dass Daenerys nicht seine Königin sei, weshalb sie ihn nicht zur Mauer schicken könne. Als Randyll von den Dothraki abgeführt wird, meldet sich Dickon. Er möchte seinen Vater nicht allein sterben lassen und „Verrat“ an seinen Vater begehen, indem er das Knie beugt, sondern wie ein Soldat auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben. Er nimmt dafür das Aussterben seines Hauses in Kauf. Tyrion will ihn dazu drängen, das Knie zu beugen, da schon eine große Familie in Westeros, die Tyrells, durch den Krieg ausstarben. Er kann Dickon nicht davon abbringen. Dickon und Randyll werden beide von Drogon verbrannt. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Dickon Tarly der zweite Sohn und fünftes Kind von Lord Randyll Tarly und Lady Melessa Florent. Seitdem sein weniger kampferprobter Bruder Sam der Nachtwache beitrat, ist er der Erbe von Hornberg. Er ist ein junger Knappe, vermählt mit . A Feast for Crows Als das Haus Tarly aufbricht, um den Thronanspruch von Renly Baratheon zu unterstützen, ist Dickon unter den Truppen, die bei Rosengarten aufgestellt werden. Auf dem Marsch berichtet er seinem Vater von der Wette einiger junger Ritter, um die Jungfernschaft von Brienne von Tarth zu nehmen. Dickon wird mit Eleanor Muton verlobt, der ältesten Tochter von - dem Lord von Jungfernteich. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Dickon Tarly es:Dickon Tarly fr:Dickon Tarly nl:Dickon Tarling ru:Дикон Тарли zh:狄肯·塔利 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Weite) Dickon Tarly Kategorie:Status: Verstorben